


Blackout

by cybel



Category: due South
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: Tiny non-explicit first time ficlet.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for an early pre-Archive OTW Challenge on LJ.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

"Are you all right, Ray?"

"Yeah, Frase. I just stubbed my toe on the fuckin' coffee table."

"Well, if you kept a flashlight on hand as I've suggested to you on several—"

"It'd still be too fuckin' dark to find it!"

"Language, Ray."

A put-upon sigh signaled Ray's heavy descent onto the sofa. Unfortunately, in the near total darkness of the sudden blackout, he landed on Fraser's lap. 

"Uh, sorry," Ray muttered, elbows and knees flailing as he tried to get back up. Something strong and indomitable around his waist prevented him from succeeding. "Frase?" he asked, sounding winded, "why are you holding me down?"

"I don't want you to injure yourself again, Ray," Fraser answered, his lips brushing Ray's ear. "Perhaps you should stay where you are until the lights come back on."

"Yeah, okay," Ray answered hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Good idea."

When the lights did come back on a few minutes later, though, neither one of them even noticed.


End file.
